Tanaereva Mt
Background People say a lot of things about Tanaereva. Some say he's the sole descendant of the natives of Easter Island; others say he's the reincarnation of Poseidon. In the end, there are 3 proven facts amongst all the rumors. One: He loves to surf. Two: He doesn't like people who pollute the environment. Three: He hits really hard. Missions *'Get Off My Wave:' Inflict 250 Damages with Tanaereva *'Get Off My wave II:' Win 100 fights by finishing with a knockout from Tanaereva *'Tanaereva's Heir: '''Win 1,000 fights with at least 2 Ulu Watu. Advantages and Disadvantages '''Advantages:' *His base power is 8, which is good for a 5*. *His base damage is 7, which is also good. *His ability takes away two damage from your opponent, which helps in case you are in danger of being KO'ed. *The minimum for his ability is two, which is low. *The clan bonus increases his power by two, making him a potential 10/7. *SoA doesn't bother him, since he can increase his power. *SoB also doesn't bother him, since his base power is already high. *His stats make him a good bluff to use against your opponent. *He is a very good card to use in T2. Disadvantages: *Because of his stats, he is almost always ELO-banned. *He is a 5*, so he takes up a lot of room in your deck. *He has competition from the other 5* in Ulu Watu. *He is weak against damage reduction. *He is a CR, so he is very expensive. Trivia *Tanaereva's final form is based off of the Moai statues, located on Easter Island. *He is the first Collector to have his own missions. *By fans, he often goes by the nickname, Tan-Man. *He and Flo have a long-standing feud due to her menacing his fellow surfers. *On July 10, 2018, he got a redesign by Chahine80. *On his Mythic announcement, it went: "Centuries ago, Griffonmor and Ymirah Cr's father put a curse on the ancient gods and from that day forth, they could no longer have children without losing their own lives. A cruel turn of fate for the mythological lines now destined to gradually die out as the new gods prospered! But Tanaereva, fully aware of his destiny, was nonetheless unable to resist the love he felt for the clan's most beautiful woman, the divine Lulabee Cr… And before dying, he made her promise to give the child to the ocean, so they could fully develop their abilities like any other true descendant of Poseidon. Nine months later, a new-born with strange powers washed up on the shores of Clint City with just a little squid for company. And that is how the legendary duo, Jam & Earlxxt, came into being! Web Comic * He appears in his fifth level in the comic "Collateral Damage" in the second, third and fourth chapters. Tanaereva uses his power of water to stop Kolos, and to help clans Sentinel and La Junta. Card Artwork LV 3. LV 4. LV 5. Full Artwork ULUWATU_TANAEREVACR_N3_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Level 3 (new art) ULUWATU_TANAEREVACR_N4_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Level 4 (new art) ULUWATU_TANAEREVACR_N5_HD_673_TRANSPARENT.png|Level 5 (new art) Category:Ulu Watu Category:Ulu Watu Males Category:Mythic